Of unidentified tubes and empty offices
by trivia-game
Summary: Not at work, Seto,' he whined. 'I have a reputation.' Otogi indulges one of Seto's odder...fetishes? Beware: Seto x Otogi (RyuujiDuke) and...well...you'll see.


**of unidentified tubes and abandoned offices**  
by an all-too-giddy trivia-game**  
summary: **"Not at work, Seto," he whined. "I have a reputation." Otogi indulges one of Seto's odder...fetishes?  
**warnings: **Err...Seto x Otogi. That's all I'm going to say. Everything else is just in your head. A quick, silly (ie: stupid) fic. coughredherringcough .  
**disclaimer: **Uhh...no.  
**mandatory preliminary ramble that probably should have been backspaced but hey, who cares: **XD Okay. I had fun writing this. It sucks, but it was fun. xx;; Don't ask...but...uh...read. Yes.

But **reeeead the announcement at the end, pleeeease! **;;

* * *

of unidentified bottles and abandoned offices

"Stop whining."

From his comfortable position pinned against the wall, internationally-recognized genius/sex god Otogi Ryuuji pouted. "Seto, koi, come on--" but the plea was interrupted as a familiar expression settled across the other boy's face. No one in their right mind would ever argue with _that_ look.

Then again, at the moment, Otogi was _not_ in his right mind.

"Not at work, Seto," he growled. "I have a reputation."

But the elder Kaiba's hands were already reaching into the pocket of his coat, pulling out some foreign object that Otogi had little doubt would only be used for further humiliation on his part. As if having his boyfriend show up in the office in which he was holding a conference at and "requesting" a private conversation wasn't embarrassing enough, he wanted to do _that_? _Now_? Even worse, _here_? The unused office was _hardly_ the ideal place to do something like this...

"They probably already know you do this sort of thing," the CEO grunted, ignoring the squirming boy's pleas. "Hold still. I've needed to do this all day. Besides," he added, "you know you like it."

Otogi had a response to that--really, he did--but his retort quickly fell away as Seto's hands removed the fabric coverings from their prize. Tossing the cloth restraints aside, the intruder took a moment to admire what was, really, his lover's pride and joy. As Kaiba's hands finally brushed the partially revealed expanse--a place few were ever lucky enough to touch--Otogi felt himself melting against the wall. Okay, he'd admit it: it _did_ feel good...

With a teasing brush of his lips over Otogi's own, Kaiba slowly stroked the exposed length. Reveling in the tiny moans escaping his lover, the normally icy brunet mused. Did he _really_ want to let _his _Ryuuji go back into that conference room and finish up his silly meeting? Perhaps his lover would be better off right where he was, with him.

But, as tempting--_inviting--_as the heat on the raven-haired boy's cheeks was and the delightful positition they were in, the intruder had to indulge him. The publicity this meeting could offer Otogi's prized DDM was important to its creator, and even Seto Kaiba himself wouldn't stand in the way of that.

He'd make this quick.

Tugging aside the last of the constraints separating Seto from the object of his obsession, the taller young man tugged a handful of precious toys from his pocket--an inconspicuous tube and a pair of pliable rings. With a grin to the flushed boy leaning against the wall, he held up the objects for Otogi's inspection.

The dark-haired boy felt his previous burst of affection waver. Eying the rings, he cringed. "Seto, love, come on, you don't _really _want to use those."

The grin crossed the illusive boundary into a smirk. "Oh, but I _do._"

And they both knew that what Seto wanted, Seto got.

In a matter of seconds, Otogi found himself pressed against the carpeted floor, being straddled by the boy he'd _thought_ he could trust to be mature. Hmph. So much for _that_ assumption. Sighing, he propped himself up on his elbows, locking eyes with the eager brunet draped over his hips. "Make this fast," he ground out. But as delicate fingers traced over the length again, Otogi let out a quiet mewl. He was sure that he wasn't supposed to enjoy this quite so much...

"It'll be quick," Seto assured the boy beneath him.

Shifting their positions slightly, he offered a brief nuzzle to the sensitive area he was about to have his way with.

Snapping the tormenting elastic bands, Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "Ready?"

The darker sighed. It wasn't as though he had much of a choice in the matter.

- # -

Outside the abandoned conference room, other occupants of the building quickly began to notice the most...peculiar noises. Complaints were hissed about frustrated grunts, moans, growls, odd snapping sounds, and a strange...fruity scent drifting from the unused office.

- # -

Inside, Otogi panted.

Had doing this always been such a mess? And had he always given into Seto's...odd requests so easily? Flushed and sore, he leaned back against his lover. "Seto..."

The lover in question grunted slightly in response. Taking advantage of the rare moment of solitude, Kaiba pulled the darker closer against his chest in an equally rare moment of tenderness.

"Seto, I'm not going out like this."

Kaiba looked up from the admiration of his handiwork. As far as he was concerned, Ryuuji looked just fine. "Why not?"

"I told you before." Sighing, the tormented boy poked the result of their scuffle. "I don't _do _pigtails, Seto." In response to the poking, the two curls waggled obliviously. Seto had to be the _only_ human being who could _possibly _encourage him to mutilate his pride and joy for some peculiar amusement.

"Why not?" Tossing aside the now empty bottle of hair gel and the previously removed bandanna, Kaiba frowned. "It's cute." Not allowing the impending retort, he delivered a quick nip beneath where one of the pigtails dangled over his neck. "But, Ryuuji, if you'd prefer not to leave the room, I suppose we could entertain ourselves in here..."

* * *

not-so-mandatory end ramble: Come on, if you had power over whether or not Otogi got any, wouldn't you take advantage of it and play with his pretty hair? . Shiiiiny...and, uh, one reader didn't quite catch this--that's **all** that was going on. ; I repeat:

** **

Pigtails is all that was going on! ...perverts. XD

Got it? XD I know, I know. Lame. But, of course, **reviews are totally worshipped!**

**

* * *

**

**!! important !! (No, really! It's in bold! Look!) **Okay. You're going to have to bear with me, because, yeah, this is a plug. Calling all YGO roleplayers! Take a look at a recently started LiveJournal Yuugiou Slash RPG. It's a fairly new community and there are many spots that need to be filled. The RP is done in literate "journal entries" with dialogue, relationships, and conflict from a character's perspective. It's slash (yaoi), and populated by some very spiffy people. If you're interested in joining, apply! If you're just curious, may as well check it out, ne?

www. livejournal. com /userinfo.bml ?user=yuugiourpg

For more info, just remove the spaces from that URL and go there. Hope to see some new members!


End file.
